


Prezent

by Lauriene95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriene95/pseuds/Lauriene95
Summary: Oikawa ma urodziny, o czym od samego rana delikatnie nie daje zapomnieć innym. Iwaizumi jednak nie traktuje go inaczej niż zwykle.





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> Ci którzy kręcili się po blogosferze w fandomie Naruto, FT i DGM mogą mnie kojarzyć, lub po prostu mój styl pisania. Z haikyuu publikuję po raz pierwszy, chociaż pewnie wrzucę co nieco na bloga zbiorczego, którego powoli ogarniam.  
> ~A-chan (niestety ten nick był już tu zajęty :( )

– Ne! Iwa-chan! – Oikawa był pierwszą rzeczą jaką Iwaizumi zobaczył po obudzeniu. Głupkowaty wyraz twarzy Tooru zniknął tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawił za sprawą pięści Hajime, która skutecznie odsunęła ją od siebie

\- Przestań mi wyć nad uchem Shittykawa – Hajime warknął i nawet nie pytał skąd Oikawa znalazł się u niego w pokoju. To było normalne w weekendy, przed treningami. Hajime zawsze pomagał dzień wcześniej w domu do późna w wyniku czego kładł się spać zdecydowanie później i miał drobny problem z wstaniem o zwyczajnej porze. A Oikawa uznał za wyjątkowo zabawne wpadanie i męczenie Hajime jeszcze przed budzikiem – co było zemstą za wszystkie dni szkolne, w które to Tooru był zwlekany z łóżka siłą.

\- Iwa-chan! Ranisz mnie! – Oikawa pociągnął teatralnie nosem, po czym uczepił się swojego przyjaciela, nim ten zdążył się jeszcze w pełni ubrać – Powiedz Iwa-chan, masz coś dla mnie?

Błyszczące brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w kamienną twarz Iwaizumiego, do czasu aż Hajime uderzył go w czoło.

\- Powaliło cię? Daj mi się normalnie ubrać. – Iwaizumi złapał dresowe spodnie i zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. Zerknął na swojego przyjaciela, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – Wypad z pokoju.

Oikawa już otwierał usta, żeby ponarzekać, ale Hajime złapał go za koszulkę i wystawił za drzwi swojego pokoju, które po tym głośno zatrzasnął. Szatyn zamrugał zdezorientowany.

\- Co ja jestem, pies?! – zaskomlał głośno i odwrócił się plecami do drzwi. Nie minęło pięć minut, a Hajime wyszedł z pokoju w pełni gotowy do wyjścia, z torbą na ramieniu i poważną, miną.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zjadł coś kwaśnego~! – zawołał Oikawa, zupełnie zapominając, że miał być obrażony. Został jednak ostentacyjnie zignorowany.

Cała drogę do szkoły Oikawa na zmianę gadał jak katarynka, a za chwilę dąsał się. Ale Iwaizumi kompletnie go ignorował, co jeszcze bardziej denerwowało Tooru. Prawda była taka, że Hajime wiedział, że jeśliby tego nie robił, to najprawdopodobniej jego przyjaciel znowu skończył by z kolejnym siniakiem, albo guzem na głowie, jęcząc że to okrutne. A tego Hajime nie chciał z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: wolał zachować siły na trening, a po wczorajszym dniu był naprawdę zmęczony, szczególnie że przyjechała do nich rodzina i musiał zająć się kuzynostwem. A to potrafi naprawdę pozbawić sił. Po drugie: a no właśnie… po drugie dzisiaj był dzień inny niż zwykle i Oikawa już od początku dnia rzucał odnośnie tego aluzje. Bezskutecznie. Iwaizumi doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, co nie oznacza, że Oikawa musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

 

Początek treningu minął o dziwo normalnie. No… może pomijając złapanie Oikawy przez stado fanem, wręczających mu paczuszki i czekoladki. Pozornie normalne zdarzenie, ale skala tego zjawiska była jednak trochę większa niż zwykle. A sam Oikawa rzucał znaczące spojrzenia swojemu przyjacielowi – który o dziwo ignorował tłumek i nie próbował pospieszyć Tooru – starając się mu coś przekazać. Ponownie bez skutku.

W czasie treningu, praktycznie co chwila, ktoś podchodził do Tooru gratulując mu i składając życzenia. Woleli nie robić tego na raz, doskonale pamiętając reakcję swojego trenera na to zbiorowisko i obijanie się. W końcu każdego dnia ktoś miał gdzieś urodziny i gdyby tak zawsze składać im życzenia w czasie zajęć to praktycznie zajęć by nie było. Trener jasno dał do zrozumienia, że wolał aby takie sprawy załatwiać poza godzinami spędzanych na ćwiczeniach.

Ale Iwaizumi dalej ignorował Tooru i choć reszta była pewna, że złożył przyjacielowi życzenia już z samego rana, to byli w błędzie, a as drużyny zdawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty treningiem żeby to zauważyć. A Tooru nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hajime zapomniał o jego urodzinach. 

 

Kiedy tego dnia wracali do domu Oikawa szedł cały czas naburmuszony, zerkając co chwila na przyjaciela, ale nie odzywając się ani słowem. Co według niego miało być kolejną wskazówką. Jednak Iwaizumi cieszył się błogim spokojem i jednocześnie gryzł się w duchu, że przez to wszystko jego przyjaciel jest smutny. Hajime miał nadzieję, że Tooru nie będzie aż tak naciskał od samego rana, ale oczywiście życie nie ułatwiało mu zadania i teraz było mu głupio. Pocieszał go fakt, że już za niedługo nie będzie.

 

Kiedy byli już pod domem Oikawy, Hajime powiedział, że kuzyni mówili coś o oddaniu filmu, który pożyczyli od Tooru. Po tym ruszył do siebie, nie oglądając się na przyjaciela i dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie czekał aż ta informacja dotrze do jego szarych komórek. Oikawa niechętnie ruszył za przyjacielem. Był zły, zawiedziony i miał ochotę schować się w swoim pokoju, otulając się swoją kosmiczną kołdrą i zajadając popcorn przy włączonym jakimś filmie o kosmitach.

Naprawdę nie miał humoru na wizytę w domu Iwaizumi i spotkanie z jego kuzynostwem, ale przybrał na twarz wesołą maskę, jak tylko przekroczył próg domu. I natychmiast został otoczony przez zgraję ludzi. Pani Iwaizumi zaczęła składać my życzenia, ale Tooru niezbyt jej słuchał. Podążył za Hajime, który znikał właśnie za drzwiami jednego z pokojów. Dopiero o chwili zarejestrował, że życzenia się skończyły, a ktoś wręczył mu jakąś małą paczuszkę (prawdopodobnie pani Iwaizumi) oraz film, który pożyczył kuzynom Iwy. Podziękował grzecznie i już miał wychodzić, kiedy mama Hajime zaciągnęła go do kuchni i poczęstowała plackiem. Oikawa nie mógł przecież odmówić spróbowania pysznego wypieku pani Iwaizumi, nawet jeśli był w podłym humorze.

W domu panował niezły chaos, dlatego Oikawa zdziwił się, kiedy hałasy nagle zostały stłumione. Zerknął na drzwi i widelczyk, który trzymał w ręce upadł z głośnym brzdękiem na podłogę razem z kawałkiem ciasta. W kuchni stał Hajime trzymając w ręce sporej wielkości paczkę owiniętą granatowym papierem w kosmiczny wzór i obwiązaną elegancko srebrną wstążeczką.

\- Lepiej żeby moja mama nie zobaczyła tego kawałka ciasta na podłodze. Jeszcze pomyśli, że ci nie smakowało – powiedział spokojnie Hajime marszcząc brwi. Podszedł do stołu, położył paczkę przed Tooru i zabrał się za bałagan narobiony na podłodze.

Oikawa wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z rozszerzonymi ustami w niemym szoku. Przez kolejne kilka minut panowała cisza przerywana jedynie krzątaniem się Hajime i stłumionymi przez zamknięte drzwi głosami dochodzącymi z innego pokoju. Kiedy Iwa-chan skończył sprzątać i zobaczył, że Tooru nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca spytał:

\- Nie otworzysz?

Oikawa podskoczył, jakby właśnie wrócił na ziemię z wycieczki krajoznawczej po galaktyce i zaczął wydawać z siebie głoski, które nie składały się w żaden większy sens, nie mówiąc już o pełnym zdaniu. W końcu wydukał cicho z niedowierzeniem, znacznie wyższym tonem niż kiedykolwiek:

\- To dla mnie? – Hajime popatrzył na niego jakby się widzieli po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Oczywiście, że dla ciebie. Chyba nie myślałeś, że zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach. – Kiedy Tooru odwrócił wzrok cały czerwony na twarzy, Hajime z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Udało się. Choć nie było łatwo zaskoczyć kogoś, kogo zna się od wielu lat i z kim spędza się prawie każdą wolną chwilę (te zajęte też zresztą). Ale warto było przecierpieć te wyrzuty sumienia. Dla tych roziskrzonych oczu, rumieńca zakłopotania i głupiego wyrazu twarzy u Tooru.

\- Masz zamiar to dzisiaj otworzyć, czy niepotrzebnie się starałem? – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Hajime, choć w duchu szczerzył się jak głupi do sera. Oikawa prawie spadł z krzesła, kiedy zaczął rozpakowywać prezent. Kiedy w końcu zobaczył co dostał od przyjaciela wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Przed nim leżał ładnie złożony kolorowy ciepły golf z wizerunkiem kosmity na środku, a pod nim podkoszulek o takim samym wzorze.*

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Tooru. – Rozległo się tuż obok jego ucha, na co Oikawa pisnął zaskoczony. Chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że oddech muskający jego skórę zrobił też swoje. Cały czerwony na twarzy, z błyszczącymi radosnymi oczami, wypełnionymi łzami, Tooru rzucił się przyjacielowi na szyję, zupełnie ignorując upadające krzesło, hałas który narobili (a którego i tak pewnie nikt nie usłyszał) i niedojedzone ciasto wciąż leżące samotnie na stole.

\- Przepraszam Iwa-chan! Przepraszam! – zaszlochał Tooru pociągając głośno nosem. Hajime poklepał go po plecach i odparł ze śmiechem.

\- Wybaczam. Nie musisz beczeć. Wyglądasz okropnie kiedy płaczesz i zasmarkasz mi ubranie. – Chociaż miało to zabrzmieć groźnie, nie dało się w tym zdaniu wyczuć ani odrobiny złości. A Oikawa dalej płakał, na zmianę przepraszając przyjaciela, dziękując mu i pociągając nosem.

Taki widok zastała pani Iwaizumi, kiedy weszła do kuchni po sok. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i uznała, że nikt nie umrze z pragnienia jak przyniesie sok parę minut później.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeden z starszych, krótkich shotów na temat haikyuu i pierwszy, który zdecydowałam się opublikować. 
> 
> *Poniżej link do bluzki, którą znalazłam na internecie jakiś czas temu i pomyślałam "Jak nic w stylu Tooru":  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-diUTGQxp9qc/VK-Xhe47P5I/AAAAAAAACHs/Plz-H5VNPm4/s1600/IMG_5028.JPG


End file.
